Legend of the Life Note
by hillm02
Summary: Formerly "Life Note" Skyler flew to japan in order to help with the Kira case at L's reguest. But who is she and how does she know the detective? And what does this mean for Light?
1. Chapter 1

A girl sat on a bench along a busy walkway with an ice cream cone in her hand. She was watching the people go by with their lives, not even sparing her a second glance, which suited her just fine, the more she blended in the better. A group of teenagers about her age walked by and she debated getting up so she could see how well she blended in with the teenagers of this country but then she remembered that she was supposed to be looking for someone and decided against it.

'_Sooo… do you see him, Rafe?'_ She asked her unseen, Death God companion silently.

"Sorry, Sky. I don't see him…oh wait. Yeah. He's over there. By the ice cream parlor."

The girl, Skyler, looked over and saw whom he was talking about.

'_Who do you think he's with? It can't be that girl…can it?'_ She asked as she finished her cone and stood up, putting the iPod away that she always had with her but leaving the ear-buds in her ears.

"No. It looks like he's talking to the guy that the girl's clinging onto. Ryuk isn't one to drop his second note somewhere where a girl like her could pick it up." Rafe said flying over the crowd, toward the teen he and Skyler had been talking about.

'_You're going to say 'hello'?'_ She asked as she made her way through the crowd toward the couple as well, _'That's not like you.'_

"Well its that or have him be really surprised when he sees me later. You might want to give light a hand. Somehow I don't think he'd get over being left in the dark for any amount of time."

'_From what I've read, I think that you're right.'_ Sky agreed as she pulled out a small slip of paper and held it in her hand, making her way closer to him.

With Light

'Misa's being awfully clingy today. Maybe it's because she's going across seas in a few weeks and She'll be gone for a whole month!' Light thought, only half paying attention the girl attached to his arm. He looked around to see if anyone he knew was there, laughing at his unfortunate situation. Luckily (somewhat) Ryuk was the only one, although he was enjoying this way too much in Lights opinion.

Suddenly, Ryuk's laughter cut off, almost like someone flipped a switch. Light followed his gaze and saw a girl making her way through the crowd.

She was average height and had sun-highlighted hair that was half pulled up. She wasn't extremely pretty but something drew his eyes to her. He watched as she got closer and he saw that she had those iPod ear-buds in, the white cord was a dead give away.

Just as she went to pass him, she tripped. He wrenched his arm out of the oblivious Misa's grasp and caught the girl before she landed face first on the hard concrete. As it was she still fell to her knee but she was wearing jeans so it wasn't bleeding.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding onto her arms.

"Yeah. Thanks! That would've hurt." She said, smiling as she got back to her feet. She slid her arms out from his grasp. "Hello, Ryuk." she said quietly, looking right at the Death God.

Light looked at her shocked. 'She shouldn't be able to see him, much less know his name?' He looked at the shinigami, who was…wait…bowing?

He followed the death god's gaze and saw that he was looking at another shinigami, just above the girl's head.

'What the…?' the boy looked down and saw that the girl had somehow slipped a small slip of paper into his hand. 'It's a piece of a Death Note? But why?'

He looked up to ask her but she and her death God partner were already almost out of the crowd and he wouldn't be able to reach them without causing a scene.

"Well, that was…odd" he muttered to Ryuk, who agreed as he watched the pair leave.

Misa regained his attention, whining that he paid more attention to some girl he didn't even know, then her.

"That's not true." He reassured absentmindedly, his mind on the girl and the possibility of trouble that she created.

With Skyler

"Well, that wasn't exciting, at all." she complained out loud, now that they were away for people and no one could overhear.

"What did you expect?" Rafe asked, flying above her.

"I don't know. Not nothing, he didn't even react!" She looked up at him, "hey, why did he bow to you?"

He didn't answer.

"It's because you're the King's Second isn't it?" He nodded and turned onto a smaller, empty street.

"Something like that. Heads up, someone's coming" He warned, as a guy walked out of a side street and walked passed them.

They exited the street and starred up at a huge hotel just across a street.

"That it?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah, don't you have to go meet the King?" She questioned as she crossed the street.

"Yeah, but I'll wait until you get checked in."

'_Cool.'_ She answered silently because they had entered the reception area.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked in a fake, cheery voice.

"Do you have an open room on the top floor?" Skyler asked in the same fake, cheery voice.

"I'm sorry. The whole top floor's being rented out. But there's a room on the next floor, would you like that one?"

"That's fine, thank you." She took the key and ran up the stair well. _'Can you go see if it's him?'_ she asked Rafe and he floated up through the ceiling.

When she got to the room and opened the door she saw Rafe standing by the window, watching the sun set.

"So he's here?" she asked collapsing on the couch.

Rafe nodded, turned around, and said, "I have to go. He's getting impatient." Skyler nodded in understanding.

"I won't leave the hotel until you get back. " She held up three fingers "Scout's honor. In fact I might not even leave this spot."

He laughed, "Just try and stay out of trouble."

"Me? Trouble? No way." She yawned "Definitely going to take a nap."

"Sleep well" he said and disappeared. Skyler yawned once more and fell asleep, hugging a pillow, with her head on another. She stayed that way until Rafe returned.

With Light

Now, usually the teen boy who was sitting in his computer chair would think things over and solve a puzzle in his head, without asking or using anyone's help. That was how he preferred to do anything, by himself. But this was different. This time the only way he was going to figure this puzzle out was by asking for help.

In the Safety of his own mind he could accept this. But the problem was admitting it out loud. Especially since the person (Death God, Whatever) was never going to let him forget it. The trick was to think of a way to phrase it so it didn't sound like a question… Yes. That was it…. But, How?

Ryuk sat on the bed eating an apple, and was thoroughly enjoying watching the usually cool and collected teen try and solve his dilemma. He planned on telling him but he was enjoying himself waaaaaayyyyy too much.

"Who was he? You **bowed** to him." Light stated. Ryuk gave him points for saying it so calmly. "Why?"

Ryuk finished his apple and sighed.

"His name's Rafe. Remember how I told you about the Shinigami King?" The teen nodded. "Well, there's also someone who's called the King's Second. Our King may be a clueless, lazy dolt but his one good idea was to make Rafe the Second. He's clever, powerful, ruthless, and is actually trying to do something in order to help our world. Or he was.

"About five years ago he disappeared."

"What'd you mean disappeared??"

"He stopped answering the Kings summons and no one had heard from him until about a year ago, just before you picked up the Death Note. He appeared in the king's home just as I was leaving with the Note.

"He had a Life Note."

"A Life Note?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot this last time; I do **not **own Death Note. I wish I did but… I don't. So there.

Yup that's it. Oh, thanks for the review! I'm going to try and update at least once a week, maybe more. Reviews are wonderful! On with the story;

Last time

"He had a Life Note."

"A **Life **Note?"

The new chapter

With Skyler

The mid-afternoon light flooded into the hotel room and over Skyler's half sleeping form. She was still on the couch just like she said, not having moved since Rafe left.

With a quiet "pop" Rafe materialized in the same spot as he left.

"Skyler," He called walking over to the couch.

"Mgh" was the answer he got.

"Come on, Sleepy. Someone's bringing your luggage up" She had arranged for it to be delivered from the airport before she had come up to the room.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Hey, you're back."

There was a knock on the door and she looked at him expectantly.

"I can't get it." There was another knock.

"Ugh! Coming!" She rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a 'thud'. Slowly she picked herself up and went to get her bags. She thanked the guy and pulled the three bags into the room.

"Alright! Shower first and then food." She said and dug through them, looking for what to wear and her shower stuff. Once she found everything she gathered it up and headed into the bathroom.

Half an hour later she came out, feeling wide-awake and refreshed.

"Where to?" Rafe asked as he followed her out of the room, locking the door behind them.

"Upstairs first, I think. Now where are the stairs?" Skyler answered, looking down the hallway.

"Didn't you come up them? They're right there." He pointed across the hall "Why not just take the elevator?"

"Yes I took them but I was half asleep, give me a break." She opened the door that led to the stairway and started up it. " And you know I hate elevators. Besides they have cameras that Panda-san's probably able to watch. I want to try and surprise him if I can."

"It'd be the first time." Rafe muttered to himself but she heard him anyway and stuck her tongue out at him. She ran up the last few feet of stairs and came to a locked door. Not only was it locked but she counted 1…2…3 cameras.

'Paranoid much?' She asked herself, bending down to pick the lock, hoping that he wasn't watching the cameras at the moment. Straightening up she made a face at a camera and let herself in. The door opened into a hallway with rooms on either side.

"In here Skyler." She made her way toward the room from which she heard Ryuzaki yell. "Panda-san!" She yelled back.

"Well, he sounds surprised." Rafe remarked sarcastically, chuckling slightly, but she ignored him.

"Working hard?" She asked as she approached the owner of the voice who was crouched in a chair, starring at one of the numerous computer monitors scattered around the room. As she walked she had to be careful not to step on one of the various electronical devices thrown on the floor.

"Of course" He raised a hand behind his head and she high-fived it absently, gazing at the screen. It was their greeting since neither of them was particularly fond of hugs or anything like that.

"So you think that this Light-person is Kira?" She asked and put her hand on the mouse to scroll down.

"You have to have a picture here somewhere… Ah-ha!" It was the guy with Ryuk. 'Of course it is. 'Why is it that it's impossible for me to meet a cute guy and have him not to be a mass murderer or something?' She asked herself.

"So if it's him why do you need my help?" She stood up and walked toward the small kitchen she had seen. "Got any Breakfast-ish stuff?"

"Ummm… there are some doughnuts left." He pushed back his chair and followed her. "I need your help because I cant prove anything, there's not enough proof." L said, selecting a doughnut from the bunch.

"Cool, I'm in. But what should I call you? You'll get mad if I call you Panda-san in front of the police peoples." She asked around a mouthful of food, She Knew this from past experiences.

"Ryuzaki's fine." He answered around his own mouthful and swallowed. "Speaking of the police, they should be getting here in an hour or so. Do you think you can look over the files by then?

"Yup. No prob, Panda-san." She grabbed another doughnut and carried it to an empty computer, where she started reviewing the case files.

With Light

'Who was that girl?' Light asked himself as he left his school and walked toward the hotel. On the way there he ran through various possibilities and attempted to plan what he would do in response, in his head. 'Of course, if I have to I could just kill her.' He hoped it wouldn't come to that, at least before he got more information out of her about this Life Note that Ryuk said she must have.

"At least you can stop worrying about the girl for now." Ryuk said, uncharacteristically nice, as Light started the climb up the hotel stairway. "Of course now, you have to think of how to get L off you tail." the Death God added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Right." Light muttered, opening the door at the top of the stairs. He walked over to the computer room.

"Or Not" Ryuk said, laughing. Light looked around the room, confused. Then his eyes landed on a Death God in the far corner. It was the same one as he had seen the day before. The one Rafe had bowed to.

'Oh hell.' Light thought to himself as he walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own D-:

Disclaimer: Still don't own D-:

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. but here it is.

Oh, from now on anything in _Italics_ will be Sky talking to Rafe telepathically, just so you know. So that's why Light won't be able to hear her.

Last time

'Oh hell.' Light thought to himself as he walked into the room.

This time

Chapter 3

"The human's here." Rafe told Sky as she was looking over some case facts.

'I know. But lets wait and see how he reacts. It might be interesting.' She sent wordlessly. 'You know, it's times like this that I love being able to talk to you like this. It makes things so much easier.'

Just then Panda-san walked in toweling his wet hair.

"Oh, Light, you're hear. I thought I heard someone come in."

"Yeah, my last class ended early so I figured I'd just head over here. You don't mind do you?" He asked, standing just inside the door frame, not sure what the detective wanted him to do and still not sure what to make of the Death God in the corner.

"No. In fact, it worked out just fine. Now I can introduce you." Ryuzaki said, walking toward where Skyler was sitting. Light saw a hand appear over the back of the chair and was surprised when L high-fived it.

"Introduce?" He asked.

"Yes." L spun the chair around, making the girl fumble with her iPod in order to keep it from crashing to the floor. Light could tell it was an iPod only because of the white cord since it was different from any he'd ever seen before.

'Custom, perhaps?" he wondered to himself as the detective continued.

"This is Skyler. Skyler, this is Light. She's-"

"Hey!" She interrupted, "You're the guy from the ice-cream stand! Oh, sorry Pand- err, Ryuzaki."

"You two know each other?" L asked sounding mildly surprised.

"Sort of," Light started.

" I tripped and he helped me up." Skyler finished.

"Oh, Okay, regardless, Sky's going to be helping with the Kira case. So help her out if you can, okay?" Ryuzaki asked already moving away.

"Of course. Any way I can help." Light told the detective who was already heading back to the kitchen to grab some more sweats before the rest of the team arrived.

"So, how's your knee?" He asked calmly while mentally screaming, '**what are you DOING? WHY are you HERE of all places?!' **He hadn't even thought that she might have known the detective.

"Better, thanks." She said, laughing quietly as if she could read his thoughts. Which, he realized, she might be able to. Before he had picked up the Death Note he didn't believe in telepathy, but now… he wasn't so sure.

She couldn't really read his thoughts but she could guess them from his expression. He was good at hiding his thoughts, almost as good as Panda-san even. But she had grown up reading his expressions. And her job had allowed her to master the useful skill. Even though his face showed polite interest, his eyes were a different story. They had showed his anger and surprise at seeing her and they illustrated his confusion now at why she was here and what she had to do with L.

The teens all sat and got to work at different computer screens. Occasionally the girl would interrupt the silence to ask a question or mumble something under her breath, to quiet for Light and L to hear. Otherwise she merely studied her screen and listened to her music.

Light noticed that she and the detective would high-five, without fail, every time one of them passed the other, which happened to be a lot considering that one of them was almost always on the way to or from the kitchen with something sugary to munch on.

'Why cant they just bring the box with them?' Light wondered to himself after what had to be the hundredth trip.

"You've been quiet, Skyler" L stated over an hour later, with still no sign of the detective's police force.

"Sorry, I was thinking." In truth she had been talking to Rafe about how much she should tell him exactly.

"Oh? Do you have a theory?" Panda-san asked, turning towards her.

"Perhaps. It really depends on how open-minded you are." She answered, not looking around at him.

Light had turned and was paying attention to her now, as well. 'What are you doing girl?!' He thought angrily. Hoping she wasn't thinking what he thought she was. She would throw all the suspicion back on him when he had just convinced L he was innocent. (Well, hoped he had anyway.)

"you believe that there is a shinigami involved, correct?" the detective guessed.

A.N sorry it took so long and it's so short. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm not quite sure how I want it to end up. Ideas would be great! So would Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Life Note

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Apology: Sorry!! I know it took forever and I'm SORRY!! I started another story and then I went to my aunts for a weekend and missed the one where Light finds out L's real name and then I kept falling asleep before it came on and then I got mad at myself for falling asleep, so I didn't write any more… I'm sorry.

Anyway, now that that's over with… Here's the next one!

**Life Note**

**Chapter 4**

Last time

"You believe that there is a shinigami involved, correct?" the detective asked.

This time

"Yeah, but let me flesh it out a bit. I need to fill in some important holes. Give me a week or so," the girl said, still studying the computer screen.

The detective nodded and Light relaxed. She had just given him a week to learn her true name.

'Could it really just be Skyler?' he wondered and turned back to his screen, 'No, that would be way too simple.'

"Aren't your police peoples supposed to be here by now, Ryuzaki?" Skyler asked after a few minutes of silence, swiveling her chair around to face him.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." The detective glanced at the clock, "They should have been here half an hour ago. Odd." He hit some keys and the computer screen changed to show different camera feeds. His eyes widened slightly. "Watari?"

"Yes?" The man appeared at the doorway.

"Can you please go pick up the detectives? They're outside the base."

"Of course." He said and disappeared.

"You forgot to tell them, didn't you?" Skyler accused, laughing. L was having the security system updated, which was why he was using the hotel, and no one except the security crew was allowed in the building until the updates were completed.

"Of course not. I was testing them to see what they would do if something happened and they were unable to enter headquarters." He went back to work and ignored Skyler as she leaned over to whisper to Light, triumphantly:

"He forgot."

A few minutes later, Watari returned with the detective's team and Skyler was introduced to them. A few hours later she had figured out nicknames for them and promptly forgot their real names. She never could remember a person's real name but she wouldn't forget the nickname she gave them.

It was a week later when Light walked out of the school building and was surprised to see Skyler leaning against a nearby tree.

'What's she doing here?' Light wondered to himself as he said good-bye to the group of people he was with and jogged over to her.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked, looking around for Rafe who was oddly absent.

"Nothing much. I was wandering and ended up here." She answered.

"Ryuzaki let you out?" He had seen how surprisingly protective the detective was of this girl and was amazed that she was here without any obvious protectors.

"Not really. I snuck out." She admitted, and at his questioning look continued. "I dropped a simple sleeping pill into his tea. No biggie." She shrugged.

"Are you okay?" She kept glancing around nervously and he was surprised to find that he was actually worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He glared at her since she was so obviously lying and she sighed. "There's this guy that's been following me all day but I can't figure out why. I suppose he could just be some guy Panda-Sun hired."

"Why would he...?"

"He's just like a normal older brother, except about 90 times more protective." She said, shrugging.

'Did she just say…?' His thought was cut off.

"Crap! There he is! Hide me!" She went to hide behind the tree but Light stopped her by grabbing her arm.

And kissing her.

'Holy crap! This is unexpected. Although definitely better than hiding behind the tree.' She thought as he pushed her back a step so her back the tree was digging into her back, and his body was effectively hiding her from view. Then she stopped thinking and just enjoyed the moment.

Slowly Light pulled away. He was having an argument with himself: 'Why in the world did you just do that?! You're trying to find out her name to KILL her!' The Kira-part of his brain screamed. 'Because I wanted to.' the other-part (that hadn't been there before but was slowly gaining strength) answered, surprised she had actually let him. The Kira-part was shocked. The other-part had never actually taken control before; Kira had always been in control. 'Well, maybe we can use this.' He thought, already over his shock and planning his next move.

"Is he gone?" Light asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. He realized that they had been staring at each other since they had separated.

"Umm," She shook herself out of her daze and stood on her tiptoes in order to look over his shoulder. Then she lost her balance and fell into almost fell into him, but she put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her Waist in order to steady her.

"Sky?" She hadn't said anything.

"Oh! Yeah. He's gone. Thanks." She had been so focused on how close they were that she had forgotten about the guy.

"I could I have sworn that I lost him at the store..." Sky mumbled as she reluctantly leaned against the tree again. "Anyway, What were you planning on doing today?" "Nothing much. Ryuzaki told everybody not to come in today." Light answered as they started walking.

"Really? When did he do that?"

"When you were asleep on the couch.''

"Hmm. Maybe he was planning on sleeping." Skyler said more to herself then the teen next to her. ''What do you mean?" He asked anyway. "Well, whenever we see each other after a long time we have this unspoken competition to save see who can go the longest without sleeping. I lost yesterday ("That was the first time you slept all week?'') but when I woke up Rafe said that he hadn't slept yet, so I decided to make him, regardless of if he wanted to or not. And here I am, free for a day." She spun around like a little kid would.

He laughed and asked if she had any plans for the day.

''Nope, I 'was just gunna wander around and do things spur of the moment."

"Would you like some company?''

"I would love some." She said, smiling up at him and grabbed his hand before running off and pulling him along.

"They spent the day being normal teenagers, with the Kira case far from their minds.

They went to a planetarium and got into an argument about whether or not Pluto should still be a planet (Light: No, it's to small. Skyler: Yes, it's not that small and why make it so every textbook has to be reprinted. Besides, now the little saying doesn't work.) Afterwards they went and got ice cream and spent the rest of the day walking around and talking.

It was after midnight by the time they reached Light's house.

"I'd invite you in but my dad's likely to be passed at me" Light said, when they stopped by the gate.

"It's cool. I don't think me coming in would help any, considering how Chief seems to dislike me so much. Besides," Skyler pointed behind her to where Rate had just appeared, "My escorts here. I'll see you later.'' She turned and said hello to Rafe.

"Sky." Light said and took a step towards her. She turned and was surprised to see how close he had gotten. He leaned in and kissed her.

Rafe rolled his eyes and looked away. After a while he cleared his throat and they separated.

"Later then." Light said, covering his embarrassment. He had forgotten Rafe was there.

"Yeah." Skyler agreed sounding slightly dazed.

"Goodnight, Mr. Yamagi." Rate said and nudged Skyler away from the house.

"Night, Rafe. Sweet dreams, Sky." Light stood by the gate watching them leave. Skyler turned and waved once. He waved back and waited for them to disappear before he went inside.

He was right, his dad was waiting for him, but Light didn't give him the chance to say anything. He just said goodnight and ran upstairs to his room.

"Nice one, Romeo." Ryuk greeted. But Light ignored him and threw him the apple he had grabbed before running up to his room.

"Where have you been all day?" Light asked and sat in his computer chair.

"Thanks. I was talking to Rafe." Ryuk answered around a mouthful of apple.

"Oh?" the Kira part of his brain finally stopped yelling at him for kissing her again and paid full attention to Ryuk. "Find out anything about the Life Note?"

"Oh yeah, plenty." Kira waited for him to continue but Ryuk merely kept eating his apple. He sighed and, after changing, climbed into bed. He decided that he was to tired to write in the Death Note.

With Skyler

"You wanted to see me, Panda-san?" Skyler asked. Rafe had carried her most of the way back to base in order to save time. Ryuzaki had left a message with the doorman, saying that Skyler was needed on the top floor, as soon as she returned.

"Skyler, you're back late. Have a good day?" The detective asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"Yeah, it was nice just being a normal teenager for once. Sleep well?" She walked over and poured herself a cup.

"It was rather pleasant."

"So what's up?" She asked and took a sip of tea.

"It's been a week. I need your thoughts on the case."

"Right. Well, I agree with you. Kira is definitely Light." She said sounding completely sure of herself.

"And yet you spent the whole day with him?"

She nodded.

"Kira is definitely Light but I don't think that Light is completely Kira." She sighed and flopped down on the couch next to the detective, who was perched in his usual style. "That doesn't make any sense does it?"

"Not really. Do you mean like an alternate personality?"

"Sorta, but its more complicated than that."

"Complicated how?"

She signed again,

"If I could explain it, it wouldn't be complicated, would it? But you have to believe me when I say I can get him to stop."

"Can you?"

"Yes" She just wasn't sure how yet. He opened his mouth again and she feared that he would ask how.

"I'm worried about you. This is dangerous. If he thought you were a threat he would kill you. And he can since he knows your name. You know that, correct?" He asked instead.

"As if that matters." She thought to herself. The Life Note prevented her from being able to be killed. She had no life span since the only way she could die was if her Life Note was burned. But she couldn't tell Ryuzaki any of this because he didn't know about her Note yet. So instead she merely said, "I Know."

They were silent for a moment before she started giggling. The detective and Death God looked at her funny.

"We were just talking about Kira, and how he's probably going to try and kill me, and it sounded like we could have been talking about the weather." she explained, still giggling.

"Wow." Rafe said and L just shrugged and took another sip of his tea.

"Oh, hey." Skyler said, remembering, "Did you have someone tail me today?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because your paranoid." she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not paranoid. Merely cautious. I wouldn't want something to happen to my little sister." He said, emphasizing little.

"Only by a year." She rolled her eyes, "So did you?"

"Yes"

She waited until he went to take another sip and then smacked him on the back of the head, making him fall off the couch and land on his face on the floor with the remains of his tea all over him.

"I told you not to do that!" She yelled at him.

Well, there you go! Hope you liked it! If you did, review and tell me so! If you didn't, tell me so in a review (and say why you didn't)!

P.S. We might get to meet L's possible love interest in the next chapter, and you'll get it a lot faster if you review!


	5. Chapter 5

A

A.N. Okay, three major things before the story:

I'm SOOO sorry it's taken me this long!! During the summer I had barn work and then came in and tried to read Great Expectations, which sadly took me all summer to read cuz I kept falling asleep. Now that school's started I've been getting like three hours of homework and then I have to do barn-work. But now my homework load seems to be easing a bit so I'm hoping to have more time to work on this.

THANK YOU to all those who reviewed!! They made my day! And thirdly

3) Disclaimer: Yep, not mine…

On to the story!!

Life Note Chapter 5

Two days after Light had spent the day with Skyler, he got a call from Misa. She was crying so hard that he could barely understand her; even after the ten minutes he spent trying to calm her down.

It turns out that her agent decided it was time for her to "branch out" and she was leaving for America, where she would remain for at least the next eight months. Misa decided that it would be unfair of her to expect him not to go out with anyone else during that time. And just like that, they broke up.

Light pretended to be upset about it for a few days but really, only the Kira-part of him was upset, and that was because he had lost such a willing pawn.

A month later

Skyler and Light were officially going out, much to the displeasure of the Chief, (who still didn't like Skyler but wouldn't tell anyone why) and Ryuzaki, who (obviously) didn't want his sister dating someone he was convinced was a mass murder.

The detective's police for was gathered around the main room, not really doing anything besides thinking.

L was staring at his computer screen, trying to find a way to separate the couple now, before his sister got even more attached to Light.

The said couple was sitting in a chair, Sky sitting curled up into Light's chest, dozing, and Light was tracing random patterns on her back, trying to think of something that would convince L that he was innocent.

The shinigami were floating near the ceiling, talking quietly.

The Chief was sitting across the room, trying to find someway to get his son to forget about the girl.

The rest of the force was scattered around the room, lost in their own thoughts, not speaking.

The phone rang; waking up Skyler and making everyone else jump slightly.

"Hello?" Matusda answered, since he was the closest. "Yeah. Okay. Got it. I'll tell him."

Everyone looked at him as he hung up the phone but he didn't offer any explanation.

"Matusda?" Ryuzaki prompted.

"Yes?"

"Who was it?"

"Oh!" Everyone rolled their eyes and Skyler muttered 'Idiot' under her breath, unheard by the others except Light. "It was the front desk."

"AND??" L asked like he was speaking to a very little child.

"Oh! He said that there was a woman insisting that she be allowed to come up."

The detective hit some keys and the main lobbies security camera feed showed up on his monitor. On the screen it showed a very irritated woman glaring up into the camera.

"Amy!" Sky shouted, jumping up from Light's lap and running to the stairs with Rafe trailing behind her.

"Who's Amy?" Light asked looking over to L.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ryuzaki said and picked up the phone to call the man at the front desk and tell him that Skyler was on her way.

"Yes sir. She's here already." The man replied.

L looked at the screen, shocked. They were on the twenty-third floor; she shouldn't have already made it down all the stairs that fast. But sure enough, there she was.

"AMY!!" Skyler yelled as she ran towards the woman standing at the reception desk. Her secrete of getting down there so quickly was that she only ran past the camera's, Rafe had 'poofed' her down the rest.

"SKY!!" Amy dropped the bag on her shoulder onto the floor and met her friend halfway there. They caught each other in a huge hug and started rambling incoherently. They managed to compose themselves after a minute or two and grabbed Amy's stuff before heading up to Sky's room.

"Panda-san, do you need me to come back there?" Skyler asked on the way up in the elevator, trying to take her mind off of the smallness of the room.

"No, you two catch up." answered the robotic voice.

"Thanks! Light, come say bye before you leave?"

"Of course, babe." He answered, but it was in the same robotic voice.

"Coolio" She said, smiling at the pet name before the doors opened onto her floor. She led the way to her room and closed the door behind them, before collapsing onto the couch.

"No cameras?" Amy asked, plopping onto the other side.

"Not a one." Skyler assure her best friend of five years. "So, what brings you to Japan? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"I had a feeling you needed to talk to someone, a girl, I mean." She said "Is Rafe here?" Sky laughed and nodded while Amy said "Hi" to him.

That was the thing with Amy; besides always seeming to know when Skyler need a girls opinion (Light and Panda-san were great to talk to, but there were just some things that they didn't understand), she knew everything about Rafe and the Life Note.

So for the first time, Skyler told the whole story without editing or leaving anything out, like she had to do when talking to the guys. And Amy could provide some helpful insight, since she was extremely observant and often saw things that Skyler had missed.

"Wow, girl," Amy said over an hour later when Sky had finished her telling, "Besides that one day, you've had practically no fun." Amy was also a firm believer of 'work hard, play harder' and in her opinion, Skyler was long overdue for some fun. So were Ryuzaki and Light. "Do you have to do anything tomorrow?"

"Probably not, why?" Sky asked, watching her best friend, who was grinning evilly. "Uh-oh. I know that smile, you're planning something!"

"Oh yeah! You and me are going shopping tomorrow! I bet that you haven't even used that gorgeous pool here."

"You're right," the Life Note owner admitted guiltily. She had been here for over a month now and she had only seen it twice, once on the tour that her brother had given her and then again when she had gotten lost trying to find a bathroom. The fact that her brother built it with her specifically in mind just made her feel even guiltier.

Amy shook her head. "Tomorrow, we are going and getting new bathing suits. Then we are going to use that ridiculously amazing pool!"

"Us and the guys?" Skyler asked.

"Ooh! Do you think you would be able to get them to come?"

"DUH!! Light will be easy, he's been wanting to hang out but my bro wont let me out of his sight for long, and I should be able to convince Panda-san to at least come down to the pool. I can't guarantee him coming in though…"

"Wonderful! Absolutely Wonderful!" Amy exclaimed and then continued without a trace of sarcasm, "Sky, I must tell you, your brother is HOT!"

Skyler spit out the drink she had been taking a sip of, all over Rafe, who had been floating a foot or so away. She was shocked. She had never heard someone call the detective THAT before. Crazy, obsessed, psycho, sure, but never hot. That was just weird.

"You have the strangest taste in guys…Ever. You know that right?"

"Just admit it, he's hot."

"Who's hot?" Light asked, entering the room and making Amy jump in surprise.

"You are." Sky said, not at all surprised since she had just seen Ryuk enter through the wall just before Light had come in through the door. She got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Obviously." He joked, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I presume this is Amy?"

"You presume right. Light, this is Amy, my bestest friend ever. Amy, this is Light, my boyfriend."

They studied each other for a moment before Light unwrapped one of his arms and held his hand out to Amy, who took it and they shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you." Amy said, "Sky's told me loads about you."

"Really?" He asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"Only good things, I promise." she teased, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

He laughed. "I'm heading home. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course. Was everybody leaving?"

"I think so, why?"

"I gotta talk to Panda-san"

Light raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing big." She assured "besides, you'll find out tomorrow."

"Fine, don't tell me." He sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry, I wont." She teased and reached up to kiss him on the nose. He only stayed for a few minutes, something about having to still finish a paper, leaving the girls to catch up. They spent all night talking about old friends and what had happened since they had last talked.

In the morning, Sky picked up the phone to call her brother but then thought better of it.

Just as she was replacing it into the cradle, she heard a quiet 'pop' and Rafe appeared in front of her. Like any other male, he hadn't been able to take all the girl talk and, after about an hour, he had 'poofed' to escape from it.

"G'morning." Sky greeted, "Where'd you disappear to last night?"

"Ryuk's. What are you two planning on doing today?"

"Umm…shopping and then swimming. Why? Summons?" She guessed.

"Yeah." Rafe said nodding, "and he's getting impatient." He was starring out the window.

"So go, I'll be fine. I can manage to stay out of trouble for one day." She promised, knowing how much he hated leaving, especially when she was going out in public.

He still hesitated, but the king was getting angry and the longer Rafe made him wait, the longer he would keep him there.

So, with a sigh, he told his human to be careful and 'poofed' to answer his King's summons.

Sorry it was so short but that's all I had written and I really wanted to post it, so there you go! Ummm……Reviews are wonderful things. (hint-hint-nudge-nudge)


End file.
